New Life
by My Lady Vader
Summary: Redone! Padme finds out she is expecting. 'However, I did not think that Padmé would be running from the intruder. At least, not to the fresher.'


**I had to write a short story for a school report, and one of the options was, believe it or not, a _FANFICTION _short story. So, I chose _New Life, _re-wrote it with more detail, and submitted it. (Lets see what my teacher says!) Anyway, I liked it so much, so I am going to upload it here! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Or Star Wars. **

* * *

><p>We all knew that Milady had been seeing <em>someone, <em>though we never asked her about it. We were there to protect her life, not pry into her private one. However, that didn't ever stop the rest of the handmaidens and I from wondering.

Some nights we would be excused from our duties, and wouldn't return until late the next afternoon. It was nice to get the day off, and I knew Malady needed it more than us. This would happen quite often, but now that the Clone Wars continued to rage on, it happened far less. We all had our suspicions on who her mystery visitor was, but we wisely kept our mouth shut.

The war had been going on for some time, and Lady Padmé Amidala, senator of Naboo, was late in her duties.

"Milady!" I cried as I flew into her bedroom. "You need to get up! Your meeting with the Senator from Bothon is in half an hour!"

Padmé rolled over onto her side and groaned. "Cancel all of my appointments," she said to me, "I do not feel well."

Instantly, the rest of her handmaidens and I were on alert. We were not just her caretakers; we were her guardians.

"Was it something you ate?" I asked, trying to get to the bottom of this. "Perhaps poison?"

Padme smiled, then a nauseous look came over her face. "Move Sabé!" she cried, and jumped out of the bed and ran to the fresher.

While she was busy, Moteé and Ellé and I sorted through the food she had eaten the night before, searching for any trace of poison.

Padmé returned from the fresher and stood in the doorway, her hand on her lower abdomen. "I need something to eat," she said.

"Are you alright?" the three of us asked at the same moment.

Padmé smiled and nodded. "Yes…must be a bug of some sort."

The three of us didn't feel convinced, however, we stopped our search.

* * *

><p>We were just sitting down to dinner when Milady jumped out of her chair and ran to where the fresher was. The two other handmaidens and I followed, our blasters out in case of intrusion. However, I did not think that Padmé would be running from the intruder. At least, not to the fresher.<p>

The senator came out, looking rather sick.

"Milady! What happened?" I asked, coming closer to her and putting my blaster away.

She sat down and said, "Oh, that's the third time today! I hope this bug would just go away!"

I blinked at her. "You don't think…?" I asked, staring at her. Ellé and Moteé giggled, foolish as they are. Amidala's eyes sprung open.

"I didn't think to check…this has been going on for some time!" she said, a small smile playing on her lips.

I gently laughed and sat next to her. We decided that the senator should get some rest. Her day tomorrow would be busy.

The next day, Amidala came home from a long day in the Senate. Ellé and Moteé followed behind her. I turned to welcome them home when Amidala headed right for the 'fresher.

'_Poor girl, she must be feeling awful!' _I thought, as I placed our plates on the table, then dinner on the plates. I dropped a spoonful when I heard a scream. It wasn't a frightened scream, however. Amidala came running out and grabbed my hands and spun me around.

"Senator! Have you gone mad?" I asked.

She laughed, and said, "You were right!"

"Of course I am!" I said, "you do not normally do this!"

She laughed bubbly and looked deeply into my eyes, which were dancing.

My eyes widened, and my face mirrored hers. I grinned and hugged her. At that moment, we were not a senator and a handmaiden, we were just two friends.

Ellé and Moteé came out, and asked what had happened, wondering why the main handmaiden and the senator were hugging.

"I'm going to be a mother!" Padmé said simply, before embracing me into a hug again.


End file.
